The Legend of Spyro: The Next Generation
by JakeBurner
Summary: After the defeat of Malefor, Spyro and Cynder can finally live a peaceful life. But when a space marine frigate crash lands, an intergalactic war gets pulled into the Dragon Realms and a new adventure comes to life. CANCELLED. POSSIBLE REWRITE.
1. Chapter 1

**Episode 1**

**A New Beginning**

"Well, young dragon, where might you be?" The newly acquainted Chronicler and former Fire Guardian, Ignitus pondered as he read through the Book of Deaths. The two young dragons, Spyro and Cynder, have saved the world by stopping Malefor, The Dark Master, a purple dragon that went rogue after being exposed into the darkness. And with one last fury, Spyro repaired the world that was once being torn apart by the Destroyer. "May the Ancestors look after you both, wherever you are." Ignitus stopped reading the Book of Deaths as it floated back on the shelves. But he found one book that had a glowing page. The book floated out and opened to the bright page and Ignitus read on. "By the Ancestors!" Ignitus exclaimed.

The two dragons, Spyro and Cynder, alive and well, were flying together throughout the rebuilt fields of Avalar, which were now beautiful as ever. They stopped by the Twilight Falls, as they landed next to the falls. "Everything's all perfect now." The black dragoness, Cynder said. "It sure does. It feels like home again." The purple dragon, Spyro said. Cynder turned to the falls. "This brings back memories." She said. "Yeah, when we fought against that Golem and we met Hunter." Spyro added. He then began to blush. "What?" Cynder asked. "Cynder...back then at the core, those three words you said..." Spyro began. "Yeah?" Cynder began to feel excited. "...I...I love you too." Cynder then locked her lips with Spyro's and they gave each other a passionate kiss. They stopped after ten seconds to catch their breath. "That...was...beautiful..." Cynder said. "Yeah...well...not as beautiful as you." Spyro said. Cynder looked at him in surprise but then giggled. Then they nuzzled each other for a bit. "So, Spyro, can I see your parents?" Cynder asked. "What?" Spyro asked. "You know, your foster parents, when you were with Sparx."

"Oh, right. Sure, when?"

"Right now would be nice."

"Okay, it's not far from here I don't think. Follow me."

"Of course darling." Spyro was a bit dumbstruck over Cynder's response but he went with it as the two of them flew together over the forest.

A portal opened revealing a large starship named "Phoenix of Victory." Inside was a large number of soldiers including docking bays, training rooms and cafeterias. Inside one of the docking bays was a team of young humans and a strange cryosleep pod. One of them with a full auto shotgun, an assault rifle, two pistols, gauntlets that activate and reveal blades made out of orange energy and with black, red and orange armour with flames was named Jake Triwel. The soldier with a sniper rifle, an assault rifle, two revolvers and black and green armour was named Jordan Kross. The soldier with a burst rifle, two machine pistols, a sub-machine gun, a katana and with black and magenta armour was named Claire Rase. The soldier with blue and red armour, a rocket launcher, a multi barrelled grenade launcher, a heavy machine gun and a large mace was named Mark Smoke. The soldier with orange and blue armour, a double barrelled shotgun, an assault rifle, a revolver and a large machete was named James Frost. The soldier with blue and aqua armour, a pistol, a pulse rifle, a sub-machine gun and two combat knives was named Chloe Esmerelda. The final soldier with grey and red armour with flames, a flamethrower, a single barrelled grenade launcher, a semi auto shotgun and an energy axe was named Mitchell Grey. "Why are we even here? We're supposed to be peacekeepers, handling civilians n' stuff. Leave this whole planet thing to the Qrax–Eux." Mitchell said. "Dude, you want to leave an investigation mission to those baby killers? They would just as soon as to blow this planet to kingdom come." James said. "Yeah, yeah, I heard that man." This planet was said to be an alternate Earth. Claire walked up to Chloe. "You're awfully quiet." Claire said. "Oh, just trying to prepare myself." Chloe said back. "Hey, worst comes to worst, we'll be kicked off the team. At least us ladies will be sticking together." Jake then looked toward a red and orange crystal in a canister and then picked it up. Suddenly, one of the ships thrusters exploded, along with a left wing. The ship was then tilting toward the planet and was caught into the atmosphere. Alarms all around inside the ship were blaring loudly with every single light into red. The soldiers and workers find the escape pods to launch out of the ship. Jake's team start to run to the escape pods but Jake didn't make it due to the intense heat from an unexpected fire that blocked his path. Then it felt like something hit the ship as Jake was flown across the room, slamming on the wall and he was stabbed by the crystal. Red electricity then came out of the crystal, shocking Jake. As he screamed in pain, the ship then hit the planet floor, creating a large earthquake that would be felt from a hundred miles away. Then everything went black.

As Spyro and Cynder were proceeding through the swamp to find Spyro's foster parent's home, they were being blocked by a couple of Frog Weeds but they easily defeated then with their elemental powers and proceeded on. "So Spyro, how long have you known these dragonflies before you knew what you really are?" Cynder asked. "For about twelve years. After all that time, I thought I was just a giant dragonfly." Spyro answered. "Wow. That would explain why you and Sparx always stick together like BFF's." Cynder noticed the sun coming down. "Looks like it's getting dark. We might as well sleep here for the night." Cynder suggested. Spyro agreed. The ground suddenly started to shake slightly and when they looked up, they saw a large metal ship in flames coming down towards the earth. When it crashed, it caused a large earthquake and nearly every tree around Spyro and Cynder were coming down towards them. They both jumped out of the way as the trees hit the ground and the earthquake stopped. "Are you alright?" Cynder asked. "I'm okay." Spyro said. "What was that thing?"

"I don't know but we should find a place to rest before we go any further." So the two of them set up camp and went to sleep.

As Jake finally gained consciousness, he felt...different. He stood up and looked at his hands. They were changed into large claws. He then looked at himself more. His armoured parts turned demonic and changed a little, while the black suit under his armour merged into his skin and turned into scales. His head turned into a demon like appearance, along with gaining wings. His feet were reptilian, as his toes had small spikes coming out. His gauntlets had large demonic blades coming out and they suddenly shrunk into the gauntlets. He was turned into a monster! He then looked at his weapons. All of them were demonised with red and orange flame markings. He was suddenly set on fire and his body was changing back the way it was with his armour on. "What...just happened?" Jake asked himself. He then found an inferno orange armoured super car with hot rod flames with machine guns, small rear wings, a jet engine exhaust and retro style wheels. "Glad that's still in one piece." Jake said. He then walked up to the super car and when he touched it, a sudden spark of orange energy zapped the vehicle from Jake's hand leaving the super car on fire. But instead of the metal melting, it was changing. The paint job changed from inferno orange to midnight black and the red flames gave an orange glow inside and a black western dragon appeared, the wheels then changed into futuristic tuner like rims and it grew three supercharger intakes, side exhaust pipes and the rear wings grew bigger. The fire surrounding Jake's vehicle were then lead to the tires and when the flames reached them, the super car turned itself on. Jake was shocked to see what he has done to his vehicle but he then seemed to like what he did to it. He then put on his helmet with a wide Y looking visor, got in the vehicle, stepped on the accelerator and drove off into the forest in the night.

As Jake was racing through the forest in the night time, with the tires on fire leaving trails behind, little did he know he was being followed by a black and red heavily armoured super car nearly identical to Jake's. It had red tribal like flames and had the same weapons as Jake's super car.

**(Insane Face by Brian Tyler starts playing)**

It was catching up on Jake and unexpectedly rammed Jake's car. "Guess who's back?" someone said with a deep, demonic like voice on Jake's radio in his car. He put up a screen to see who was driving the vehicle that rammed him. The driver was wearing a helmet with a red skull paint with a crack by his left eye, which was red and had black and red armour with spikes and blades. Jake turned off the screen and focused on driving his vehicle. As the mysterious driver kept on ramming him, Jake tried to keep away from him, fast as possible. He tried drifting through tight corners but the mysterious driver kept on following him. But Jake began to realise something. When he was drifting through corners, the mysterious driver kept on hitting the trees when he was drifting. They were suddenly reaching a cliff side and Jake had an idea. When they reached the cliff side, Jake drifted really close to the edge and the mysterious driver did the same but the grip of his vehicle wasn't enough. He then drove off of the cliff side and landed on both four wheels.

**(Music ends)**

He got out of his vehicle and looked up to the cliff side. It was about 150 ft high. He then got back into his vehicle and drove off, either to find a way to get back up or falling back. Jake was relieved of getting away from that driver that tried to kill him. He then drove further in the forest hoping to find some of his friends.

Spyro then woke up as he heard a faint noise that sounded like a combination of a wolf's howl, a dragon's roar and a snake's hiss. Cynder woke up as well. "Do you hear that?" Spyro asked. "What is that?" Cynder said. It began to be a bit louder and they saw a faint light through the trees. The noise got louder and the light got brighter, like something is coming up to them!

Jake was suddenly about to ram a purple and a black object and he quickly hit the brakes but he then spun out of control. It was completely hard to see since everything was spinning around. Then everything went black and the last thing Jake heard was the sound of his vehicle crashing.

**Two years ago...**

**Location: Los Angeles**

**2100 Hours**

_As Jake slowly woke up, he found his hands duck taped on a steering wheel. He was wearing a white t-shirt, black jeans and black and white sneakers. It was only an amount of time when he found out he was being lifted up by a magnet and about to be dropped into a crusher! A group of people in black suits watch as a grey sedan that Jake is inside fall into the crusher. As he landed, the crusher was activated and was slowly crushing the vehicle. Jake pulled really hard to pull off the duck tape and he succeeded. He then punched the sunroof of the vehicle really hard a couple of times. The glass finally broke apart and Jake climbed out of the vehicle and got out of the crusher. He landed at one side of the crusher from the people at the other and found a white muscle car and sneaked up to get inside it. But when he opened the door one of the people found him. "What the hell? He's out of the car! Grab him!" The man said. Jake got in and quickly hot wired the car, hit the accelerator and quickly drove off. Just as Jake thought he got away, a black SUV rammed the side of the car and crashed into the side of a building. Jake got out and found a door by the building. The people inside the SUV got out and began to run up to Jake. "That's him! That's the guy!" One of them yelled. Jake opened the door and closed it behind him and barricaded it with a chair. He began to run up the stairs. He was up to the fourth floor until the door broke open. He got up to the roof floor and ran through the door. Then a helicopter with a machine gun attached hovered above the roof and Jake kept running. He jumped from roof to roof, dodging the bullets from the helicopter's machine gun. He then jumped and then landed on a dumpster and hid behind it from the helicopter. He waited for it to go away and eventually, it did. He then got in a nearby red super car and drove off. He dodged as many traffic as he can until he drifted too far and crashed onto a railway. Jake slowly recovered and took the seat belt off. He then fell on the roof, meaning he was upside down. He then heard the blaring noise of a train. He looked through the back windshield and saw a train coming! He quickly kicked the left window and crawled out and then ran just as soon as the train ran over the car. He continued running until a light shone above him and a different helicopter was hovering above him. The light blinded his vision and everything went white._

**Present Day...**

The strange orange metal machine now looked completely destroyed as Spyro and Cynder foresaw the damage. Suddenly, it made a loud demonic growl. The scratches and cracks emitted an orange energy and grew smaller and disappeared. The dents then "mended" themselves back into shape. The black material from the wheels were on fire and no matter how much power Spyro's ice breath has, it wouldn't go out. It seemed to be some vehicle due to the wheels and the strange large pipe coming out of the back of it, even though there wasn't a propeller or whatever was in there that was visible. "What do you think this is?" Cynder asked. "I don't know. I never seen anything like this." Spyro said. One side of the vehicle opened which frightened everyone and what was in it was an ape-like being wearing entirely black, red and orange armour. It then fell out of the vehicle and it began to gain conscious, stood up like an ape and then took it's helmet off. It had dark brown hair, peach-like coloured skin and brown eyes. "Oh man...what just happened?" The being said. Spyro and Cynder hid behind the vehicle so the being won't see them. It then turned to look at it's vehicle. He found there was no damage done to it since it repaired itself. The being then reached back inside the vehicle and picked up a strange looking metal object and put it on it's back. It then reached out to grab two small objects and holstered them by it's hips and he then grabbed another metal object and lifted it by its back. Cynder then stepped on a branch and it reacted the being. It then put its helmet back on and pulled out the metal object from its back and took aim with it. "Hello? Is anybody there? Just show yourself! I mean no harm!" The being said with a male voice. Spyro and Cynder then stepped out for the being to see and it seemed surprised.

Jake couldn't believe what he was seeing. Dragons. "I must be going crazy. Alright, IS THIS SOME SORT OF JOKE OR SOMETHING?!" Jake yelled at several directions. "This is no joke." The purple dragon said with a male voice. Jake was surprised to hear it can talk. "What? Have you never seen a dragon before?" The black dragon asked with a female voice. "HELL NO!" Jake yelled. "Calm down. If you mean no harm to us, then we mean no harm to you." The purple dragon said. Eventually, Jake lowered his auto shotgun and calmed down. "Okay, so what is your name?" The black dragon asked. "I'm Jake. Jake Triwel. What are your names?" Jake asked. "I'm Spyro. This is my friend Cynder." The young purple dragon introduced. "Okay, so where are we heading?"

"We're off to meet with my foster parents and brother Sparx."

"Okay, but how long was I out, since I...y'know." Jake turned to his car. "Not really that long honestly." Cynder said. As everyone was about to leave, they didn't realise that they were watched by a red dragon and a pink dragoness with a gold amulet with a small red heart shaped crystal. "It's really them!" The red dragon whispered. "But what is that thing that they were talking to?" The pink dragoness asked. "Don't know, but we should follow them, see where they're going."

**The next day...**

Spyro and Cynder finally found the little mushroom home that Sparx and his parents live while Jake followed them in his car. Jake got out and stayed with his vehicle while Spyro and the others landed and walked up to the mushroom. "Sparx? Are you there?" Spyro called out. The little yellow dragonfly came out of nowhere. "Spyro! Buddy! Your alive!" He said. "Sparx! It's good to see you too." Spyro said back. Flash and Nina came out of the mushroom house as well. "Spyro?" Nina asked. "Mom! Dad! Your alright!"

"My, have you grown." Nina and Flash notice Cynder. "Who are your friends?" Flash asked. "Mom, dad, this is Cynder." Spyro introduced. "It is an honour to meet you." Cynder said to Spyro's dragonfly parents. Suddenly, a loud screeching sound, then that loud roar mixed with a snakes hiss and a wolf's howl, erupted everywhere. Everyone turned what it was, but it was actually Jake in his vehicle. Every time it makes that noise, large blue and orange flames come out of the huge pipe from the back. "Who's he?" Sparx asked as he pointed to Jake. "We just met him last night. He said his name's Jake Triwel." Cynder said. "What're you doing?" Spyro asked Jake. "I'm testing the engine. I'm making sure nothing got ruined after I...y'know, crashed it." Jake said. "Engine?" Sparx asked. "That thing that's making all that noise and those flames come out of that big exhaust?"

"Oh I get it. What does this thing do anyway? Can it fly?"

"You'll have to excuse him. He complains a lot." Spyro said. "Yeah, I noticed." He revved the engine again, this time it was louder, along with that high pitched scream. "IS IT ALWAYS THIS LOUD!?" Cynder asked. "DON'T WORRY! YOU'LL GET USED TO IT!" Jake said as he then stopped the engine. "Hey, uh, Sparx is it? I have a friend that's about the same size as you with me." Jake said as he got out of his vehicle. "Really?" Sparx asked. "Yeah!"

"Where is he?"

"Down here." A slightly distorted and childish voice said. Everyone looks down between Jake's legs and see a small red and orange hologram of a child hiding behind Jake's left leg. "It's alright Alpha, they're friends. Hopefully." Jake said to the little hologram. Alpha then appeared up to Jake's shoulder and turned it's head to Jake. "They're all looking at me." Alpha said. "That's because they want to say hi to you. This is...uh...um...what were your names again?" Jake asked. "I'm Spyro. This is my friend Cynder, my brother Sparx, his parents Nina and Flash." Spyro introduced. "What is he?" Cynder asked Jake about Alpha. "He's a computer program, an A.I." Jake said. "What does the A stand for?" Spyro asked. "Artificial."

"And the I?"

"Intelligence."

"Ohhh. What does the A stand for again?" Sparx asked. Jake face palmed. "I don't get paid enough for this. Anyway, these A.I help us out in battle and give us enhancements to some of our equipment. Like these gauntlets here." Jake said as he raised one of his arms to show everybody one of his gauntlets. He then clenched a fist and when he did, an orange energy blade formed from it, which gave everyone but Jake and Alpha a fright. "Hey Alpha, upgrade gauntlets to Whipblade." Jake said to Alpha. "Okay." Alpha said as Jake's gauntlets flashed for a second. Jake then looks at a pile of rocks. Jake then looked like he threw something and the energy blade then launched away to the rocks, leaving a chain of energy connecting the blade and Jake's gauntlet. The blade hit the rocks and Jake whipped the chain of energy to the blade, causing a pulse of energy sending the rocks up in the air in zero gravity. Jake's gauntlet then deactivated and he pulled out his auto shotgun and successfully hit each rock and the zero gravity wears off, sending the rocks back to the ground. Everyone but Alpha was surprised. "WOW! That was amazing!" Spyro said. "All thanks to Alpha." Jake said. "How did you get so good at battle?" Cynder asked. "Well, it's a long story. We're part of the United Galaxies Command or UGC for short. They're the best soldiers from where we come from. We basically live at a same planet like yours, where we are now, but ours is different compared to yours. You see, dragons were myths from our world, so that's why I was so surprised to see you guys. Right now, we are in war with an alien army known as the Qrax-Eux. They are bloodthirsty creatures that want to dominate every single planet they see. Little of their kind are on our side to help us. Some of us soldiers are known to some townsfolk as "Daemonum tormentis". It just a Latin translation for "demons with guns". We are called that because we have demonic abilities. Although I didn't have demonic powers until now. If you're wondering, when we crashed here, I found myself as some sort of demon for a brief minute. I then changed back like this and that's pretty much it." Jake explained. "So do you know how to change into that demon you explained?" Spyro asked. "I dunno. I guess I just need to focus all of my energy to turn into it."

"Give it a try." Cynder said. "Okay, here goes." Jake then closed his eyes tight and clenched his fists. Suddenly, he was covered in fire and his body began to change. Under his armour, demon tattoos glowed brightly and before you know it, he changed shape. He then turned into the demon he was before and then opened his eyes. "Ugh, I feel like I been turned inside out." Jake said as he was in his demon form. He then realised he was in his demonic form and he was surprised along with everyone else. He then clenched his fists and the blades from his gauntlets grown back and were set on fire. He then swiftly cut a tree behind him with his right blade and it was split into half, leaving scorch marks from the edges. He then began to change back into his human form. "I could get used to this." Jake said. Then there was the sound of an ape howling somewhere. The group ran to where it was coming from and all they found was a small battalion of apes up on an edge. Jake then looked back to his vehicle and then back to the apes. He then started running back to the vehicle. "Hold them off as long as you can! I got an idea!" Jake yelled. The apes then charged at the group and Spyro breathed out a large mass of purple fire which was nothing like Cynder and Sparx have ever seen before. "Whoa, when can you do that?" Sparx asked. "I...I don't know." Spyro said. It only took out a small amount of apes. Meanwhile, Jake got in his vehicle and started it. He hit the accelerator and jumped over the hill, alerting everyone and then rammed through some of the ape and the fire was used to prevent any apes to get close to Jake in his vehicle. He then pressed two buttons on the steering wheel and they fired the two Vulcan Cannons at some of the apes while driving up to them. An ape then jumped on the hood of the vehicle and started punching the windshield, cracking it but thanks to the demonic energy Jake gave it, it then repaired itself every time the ape punches it. Jake then hit the brakes and it sent the ape flying away from his vehicle, which directly stopped next to the group and Jake got out with his weapons and helmet on. "So, what did I miss so far?" Jake asked jokingly. He then shot an incoming ape holding a large blade with his auto shotgun and then slashed another ape behind him with one of his energy blades. They continued fighting until the leader held up its paw and the ape soldiers backed away. The leader walked up to the group with a devilish look. "So, you're the one that came from that metal ship from the skies." The leader said to Jake. "No matter, we are really here to find you two." The leader pointed to Spyro and Cynder. "What do you want from us?" Spyro asked the leader. "Revenge. We're here to finish what our master started: killing you."

"You were part of Malefor's Dark Army, weren't you?" Cynder asked. The leader smiled. "Your a fast learner, Cynder." He said. Jake slowly began to pull out a pad and the leader quickly noticed what he was doing. "What is that?" He asked Jake. "A little calling card." He said. He slid the pad in the centre of the small army and a red light kept on flashing, along with a sound of beeping. Back at the ship, the cryo sleep pod began to beep as well and suddenly launched out of the wrecked ship and toward the small army of apes. The apes ran out of the way and the cryo sleep pod and got ready to attack whatever was in it. There was loud pounding noises coming from the pod and the hatch then launched off of the pod. A grey cheetah-dragon like creature with black and red alien armour, four fingers, red predator like eyes then stepped out of the pod, growling like a beast. Its head looked like the golem's that Spyro and Cynder fought before but its jaw was split. It looked like it had sleeveless armour but instead it had these compressors on his arms. A small crimson red hologram imaging a creature exactly the same as the actual thing appeared next to him. "It seems we missed a lot. Still feeling better from last time, Xar-Reth?" The red hologram asked. "I'm fine." Xar-Reth said. "I thought so. Sick 'em."

"With pleasure." The compressors on Xar-Reth's arms lit red, were pushed into his arms and his arms grew bigger, which means the compressors were used to increase his muscular strength. Xar-Reth grabbed a large alien warhammer and ran up to the horde of apes. He used the warhammer to whack the apes away from him and every time he hit an ape with the hammer, a red pulse of energy appears and it sends the apes flying. Spyro, Jake and the others ran to hide behind an edge as Xar-Reth kept on sending apes into the air. The crimson red AI appeared in front of the group. "Hello, comrades." It said. "Hey, Zeta. You sure he's okay to fight? He was hurt pretty bad last time." Jake said. "As compared to whom, Jake, you don't look so good as well." Alpha appeared next to Jake and Zeta noticed him. "Hello little brother." Zeta said. "Hey big bro. Are you sure you really sure pairing with Xar-Reth was a good idea? He's a little...violent." Alpha said. "I was paired with Xar-Reth for a reason, as well as you and our other siblings." Zeta moved closer to Alpha, bent down and placed his hand on Alpha's shoulder. "Some day, little brother, you learn soon enough. Excuse me, I'll be right back." Zeta then moved back to Xar-Reth in a blur. "Well, that's Zeta for you." Jake said. "Yeah, but I have to admit, that guy kinda gives me the creeps." Sparx said. "Come on, lets go help 'em out." Jake ran up the edge to get back into the fight along with the others. As the Ape Leader began to get up he lifted his head to see Jake aiming his shotgun to his head. Suddenly, another ape tackled him but Jake quickly killed him with one of his energy blades. The ape leader got up and pulled out two swords that nearly look like Gaul's. He then ran up to Cynder but she quickly dodged the ape's attack. Jake then ran toward the ape and drop kicked him in the head. Meanwhile, two Ape Commanders were getting up and turned to see Xar-Reth cracking his knuckles and neck. The two ran up to him but he quickly grabbed the two ape's heads and slowly lifted them from the ground, visualising his strength and then smashed the two apes really hard on their heads. Xar-Reth released the two defeated Ape Commanders and turned to see the fight between the others and the Ape Leader. Jake kicked the back of the ape's head and then to the face with the same foot and then spun and kicked him with the other foot really hard, making him hit the ground. Cynder then did her Scorpion Strike which sent the Ape Leader into the air and Spyro did an aerial Comet Dash to the ape. Xar-Reth then whacked him with the warhammer, which sent him in the air and landed right at the edge of a cliff. A small log was carried next to him and the ape grabbed it, thinking it might be one of his minions. But when he was pulled up, it was Xar-Reth who pulled him up. He then gave a devilish smile, released the log the ape was holding and watched the ape fall into the river below. Spyro and the others looked over the edge to see if they can find the ape in the river but no luck. "So, you mind giving me the long story about what that was all about?" Jake asked the dragons.


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 2**

**Dark Pasts**

"This is Jake Triwel, on an open broadcast to any surviving members of the crash. If there is any other survivors out there, please respond! I repeat, this is Jake Triwel, on an open broadcast to any surviving members of the crash." Jake said to his intercom holographically displayed on his arm. But there was nothing but the sound of static and no response. "If anyone is out there, send your coordinates to me!" Still nothing. Suddenly, a familiar but distorted voice came from the radio. "J*ke? Ja*e i* **at yo*?" The voice said. Jake recognised that voice. "Claire? Claire is that you?" He asked. "*h th*nk Go* y*u'r* aliv*!"

"Where are you?"

"I'm b**k a* th* sh*p. But ther* i* too m*ch *nt*rf*renc* fr*m her*. Ju** get bac* *ere a* *oon a* yo* ca*." The signal then got cut off. "Claire? Claire?! Damn it!" Jake exclaimed as he slammed his fist on the hood of his vehicle. "What is it?" Spyro asked. "We're going back to the ship."

"The what?" Cynder asked. "That big giant metal ship that you saw coming down the sky?! I came from there! And I'm not letting someone else die there." Jake got into his car along with Xar-Reth and started the engine. The tires ignited and the engine roared loudly. "You coming?" Jake asked the dragons. They just stood there thinking about what to do next. "Spyro. It's okay. You can see us again, if you like." Nina said to her adoptive son. "Thanks, mom." Spyro said. "Well, I'd join in as well, since we're buddies." Sparx said. "Alright, it's settled." Jake said. He pushed the accelerator and the vehicle blasted away from the group in three seconds flat while the dragons and Sparx flew after him. "They grow up so fast." Nina said to Flash.

With the team racing back to the ship, Xar-Reth kept an eye out for any surprise attacks on the passenger seat with a large alien cannon. "Anything yet?" Jake asked. "No. Nothing." Xar-Reth answered. Jake focused back on the road in front of him. When he turned to his left he could see a faint red blur through the bushes. Then out from the bushes, the same black and red super car that was chasing Jake last night rammed into them and caused Jake to spin out and crash at a nearby tree. Jake and Xar-Reth climbed out while the driver of the black and red super car got out. He had a huge scythe on his back, along with a missile launcher and a semi auto shotgun. "Surprise." The driver said. "You. I knew you'd pull off something like that." Jake said. The dragons landed next to Jake and saw the unknown adversary. "Who is that guy?" Sparx asked. "Hell if I know. He calls himself Reaper. As in the Grim Reaper. He's been hunting me for years, he said." Jake answered. "Care to introduce you're new friends to me?" Reaper asked. "Y'know what? Doesn't matter. I got something you don't." Jake said. His eyes suddenly glowed reddish orange and he lifted himself off the ground. He then roared loudly and demonic energy surrounded him and he fully transformed into his demonic form. But Reaper didn't seemed to be that surprised, in fact he didn't look surprised at all! "Wanna dance?" Jake said as he aimed one of his gauntlet blades at Reaper. "Gladly." He said as he pulled out his scythe. Jake started running toward him and lifted his blades up and then down toward Reaper but was stopped by him with his scythe. Reaper pushed Jake away and then swung his scythe at him. Jake quickly jumped out of the way and aimed his two pistols at Reaper. He fired at Reaper as fast as he can, as the bullets came out at blistering speed. Reaper was swinging his scythe round and round as a shield, blocking the bullets. As Reaper stopped, he found Jake running up to him and Reaper lifted his scythe at Jake but he blocked it with his gauntlet blades. Jake then brought out his strength and pushed the scythe away with so much force, it slipped out of Reaper's hands. As the scythe was flung into the air, Jake brought out one of his pistols but so did Reaper at the exact same time. They both aimed at their heads. As soon as Reaper's scythe landed back on the ground, the two of them pulled the triggers. Blood squirted out from their foreheads as they flopped onto their backs. For a few seconds, it looked like they were both dead but then Reaper started to laugh and soon Jake was laughing as well. Jake then quickly sat up and pulled out his pistols and fired away at Reaper as he began to sit up. Reaper flopped back on the ground again but he brought out his pistol again and began firing at Jake as he jumped back up. Jake then began to think about something. "He's not even whatever I am and he's still alive. Is he indestructible? Everything has a breaking point." Jake thought. He dodged a couple of bullets from Reaper as he stood up. There was suddenly an explosion. Everyone turned to where Reaper fired and found a pile of scorched trees. "A pistol...did that? Damn..." Jake said. "Your strength and reflexes have improved as we last met." Reaper said. "Who are you, really?" Reaper stared at him in concern. "You've been hunting me like you know me from long ago. Over the years, I begin to think that you know about my past. So tell me, who are you and how do you know me?!" Jake yelled. There was an uneasy silence. Reaper then began to laugh. "You have no idea about who you really are, do you? Alright, if you want answers, then I shall give them to you." He then said. Reaper slowly picked his scythe and suddenly everything around him and the others surrounding him turned into an image of what lied inside Reaper's scythe. It was a prison. No...it was a demonic asylum for all the souls he had taken from all the people he killed, yelling and screaming out to him to release them! Everyone was shocked as they looked around the image of the cells of the bloodied people holding to the bars, screaming out, begging Reaper to release them. The image of the prison disappeared and everyone turned back to Reaper. "Now it's time to see your brother." Reaper said. He then slowly took his helmet off. Jake and everyone else surrounding him was even more shocked. Reaper WAS Jake's brother! He had the exact same eyes, nearly exact same face, same hair, everything! He then smiled and suddenly, a dark red aura surrounded him. His eyes glowed bright red and suddenly, near exact same demonic tattoos as Jake's glowed under Reaper's armour. Dark energy surged through Reaper's body from his demonic scythe. He suddenly bursted out a large blast of dark energy and everyone shielded themselves for cover. When Jake looked at Reaper, he instantly stood back in shock. Reaper had a demon form of his own! He was black and red armour and skin, his armour was more rugged and serrated than Jake's armour and the scar from Reaper's left eye glowed red. "How?! I thought I was the only one that can turn into this...thing!" Jake said. "You were wrong. You were all harmonisers from the beginning." Reaper said. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Your father was an elemental demon, while your mother was human. She was the first to die. You weren't easy. I was just about to put the killing blow to you, until you gave me this." Reaper pointed to his left eye. Memory flashes as Jake as a ten year old stabs Reaper in the left eye with a pair of scissors then cuts to when Jake ran away from home with his father. "It is why he wiped out your memory of him and sealed away your power, so that you won't realise the danger you are in and that I won't find you and kill you." _Jake suddenly began to see flashes viewing everything from what his brother said to him. He remembered everything about his father now. He looked like a normal human from one image but then turned into a demon similar to Jake's demon form. Then he saw a flash of his father absorbing Jake's power and sealing them into the same crystal that stabbed into him. _"I have been looking everywhere for you ever since you escaped from me. I could sense where you were. Your fear...it was so...ripe." _Everything around Reaper, Jake and the others turned into a modern city and there was Reaper standing in front of a hospital, looking upwards._ "This would be fun." Reaper said. _The floor then levitated and viewed from different windows, either being smashed or covered in blood after hearing screaming from inside. It then viewed to see Reaper choking a doctor and nurses try to rescue him. _"It was like Christmas morning." _The window was suddenly covered in blood when there was a scream. It then viewed to a different window with a dead corpse hanging over the edge of the window. _"Every hallway, filled with little gifts!" _It then turned to a window with Reaper holding a rocket launcher and fired it about ten windows further until it hit a medical staff and caused a large explosion. _"Little. Tiny. Blood filled. Gifts." _It then viewed a window being smashed as a person on a gurney is thrown out. _"They all tried to fight back. I think they were just making it fun for me." _It then viewed with Reaped preparing his scythe at a patient with doctors trying to stop him until there was another scream and the window was covered in blood._ "I think they were happy for me." _It then viewed the hospital at a full view with windows shattered and screams in pain and fear and it showed large blood stains from the dead corpses which made Reaper's skull paint. _"Looking back, I was so glad I decided to take the stairs." _It then zoomed toward the top middle floor window with two police officers armed with their firearms until Reaper slashed them all at once with his scythe and one of them smashed through the window. It zoomed further to doors with the words "psychiatric ward" on top of it. Reaper kicked the doors open and looked around. He saw a doctor, removing a name plate from a door. The doctor slowly turned around with fear in his eyes. Reaper turned to the name plate and it said, "Triwel." _"Oh, that name. How I hated that name." _The view then turned to the Triwel family taking a family portrait with the mother, father, the 23 year old brother and 10 year old Jake._ "It reminded me of how I hated him." _Everything turned into flames and the Triwel family had skulls painted on except for the 23 year old brother._ "How I hated being him. His stupid, little, life." _Scene changes to the 23 year old brother with the marines fighting against Qrax-Eux._ "That stupid, little, "army". It took me years of screaming and clawing him, trying and breaking him down. Years of calling out to him, trying to get him to set me free! But he was such a coward." _The scene shifted to the 23 year old brother in what appears to be a basement._ "Then one night it happened. One night I called. And he answered." _The 23 year old brother is revealed to be painting Reaper's skull on his helmet. _"And after I got him to carve me. I killed him." _It then viewed the 23 year old brother with the black and red armour and putting on the helmet and then everything around him looked like it went to hell._ "For my first murders, I chose the perfect targets. The perfect family. I chose...his family." _It then shifts to where Reaper is inside, threatening his mother. "Marcus, no!" The mother called. "Marcus doesn't live here anymore." Reaper said. "Please, no! Marcus, wait!"_

_"Shut up and BLEED you motherf-!" Reaper's sentence was cut off as the mother screamed to death. _"She died so easily." _It then shifts back when Jake stabbed Reaper in the eye. _"Except for you." _Jake stabbed Reaper in the eye and shattered his visor and ran with his father._ "You were a...surprise." _Reaper pulled the scissors out from his eye and screamed in pain._ "That...and that damned picture." _Reaper is holding the family photo with blood drops on the older brother and the mother's faces. The scene shifts back to the hospital where Reaper is holding the name plate and walked away. The doctor sighed in relief until Reaper yelled: "Where did he GO!?" The name plate was suddenly thrown all the way across the room and as soon as the nameplate hit the the doctors head, the visions ended. _"Now...after all these years. I finally found you." Reaper said. "So you were the one who blew up the ships thrusters!" Jake said. "Of course."

"Well, if you want him, you're gonna have to get through us." Spyro said as he stood up in front of Jake, protecting him. Reaper laughed. "Really now? I've heard a lot about you, legendary purple dragon and his so-called, Terror of the skies. You don't look that much of a challenge. I should kill you all easily and painfully." He said as a large amount of dark energy flowed through his body. "Not if we're in the way!" A voice said. The red dragon and pink dragoness jumped out of the bushes and moved in a fighting stance, in front of Spyro and Cynder. "We're not going to let you hurt the purple dragon!" The red dragon said to Reaper. "Yeah, we will protect him at all costs!" The pink dragoness said. Spyro and the others were a bit confused about what the pink dragoness said until she turned and whispered to Spyro: "Hey there hot stuff. My name's Ember." Spyro and Cynder were dumbstruck. Reaper stood there and then suddenly he change back into his human form. "I would kill you all in ten seconds, but that'll be too easy. That would be just a waste of my time." He said as he grabbed his helmet and started to walk back to his vehicle. "Wait. So you're just gonna leave us?" The red dragon asked. "Marcus wait!" Jake said as he ran up to Reaper. He suddenly grabbed him in the throat. Jake then turned back into his human form. "**_Don't. Call. Me._**" Reaper tightened his grip on Jake's throat. "_**That. Ever. AGAIN!**_" Reaper yelled as he then threw Jake to a nearby tree, smashing it. The others ran to him to see if he's okay. Reaper put his helmet back on and drove away in his super car. "Next time, I won't go easy on you all." Reaper said as he drove off. As Jake got up, he turned to see Reaper drive into the distance until he wasn't in sight anymore. Jake couldn't believe that the man that was hunting him throughout his life was his own brother and he is a harmoniser after all these years. But then again, the whole thing started to add up. Jake then lowered his head in thought and grief. "Jake? Are you okay?" Alpha asked as he appeared over his shoulder. "Now that I think about it, it all makes sense. It explains why he knew all about me this whole time and why I always felt something familiar in that crystal." Jake said. "The crystal that imprisoned your powers?" Cynder asked. "I remember back then that I had a strange feeling with this crystal, like it was connected to me somehow. Now I understand now. My dad was no ordinary demon. He was special. Different from the others. He had the power to turn into many different ones at will. My brother, Marcus or Reaper did so to. And now, I have that power."

"So what do we do now?" Spyro asked. Jake raised his head. "We're going back to the ship. That's the only thing we have to do right now." He said. He got back in his car with Xar-Reth and raced through the forest with the dragons on his tail. "Now that I remember everything, I know what I have to do. Protect all those who I love and slay all those who I hate. The brother I once knew is gone now. Now, it's just me and Reaper." Jake thought.

The group reached a dead end after entering the valley of Avalar. Spyro, Cynder, Flame and Ember landed and looked around as Jake and Xar-Reth got out of the car. "Spyro, does this place looks familiar to you?" Cynder asked. "Yeah, but I don't remember where. Unless..." Spyro said. "Wait, don't tell me." Sparx said. A sudden old and raspy laughter came out of nowhere. Jake and Xar-Reth didn't know what it was as they aimed their weapons at multiple areas but Spyro, Sparx and Cynder recognised it as Cynder lowered her head. "What? What is it Cynder?" Alpha asked as he appeared over Jake's shoulder as Jake then turned to Cynder. "We know where we are." Spyro said. "Jake, we got a contact on your 12!" Alpha said. Jake and Xar-Reth aimed their weapons at the shadows in front of them and the dragons. A pale blue furred cheetah standing on his hind feet with a long dark green cloak, yellow eyes and holding a staff with a blue orb stepped out from the shadows. It was the Hermit. The thing that freaked Jake out was that he was seeing an anthromorphic cheetah. "So, the Dark Master's puppet has returned?" The Hermit asked with a smile on his face. "The Dark Master's gone now. He's defeated. By me and Cynder." Spyro said. Jake clearly had no idea what these guys were talking about. "True, yet, remains of his army are now hiding within the shadows, fuelled by vengeance over their fallen leader." The Hermit said. "We noticed." Cynder said angrily. "Uh, guys? Care to explain what the hell you're talking about?" Jake asked. Suddenly, there were sudden deranged and awkward giggling and voices coming up from above the dead end. Grublins. Jake and Xar-Reth aimed their weapons high up in the air but didn't fire. They all jumped down and charged at the group. One Grublin lunged at the Hermit but he suddenly whacked it away with his staff and then jumped up from the ground to a Grublin Fly in mid air, then onto another and finally landing on the top of the cliff. He then turned and looked down to watch the fight. Everyone else was dumbstruck over what they saw. "Since when can he do THAT?!" Sparx exclaimed. No one was able to talk right now as they were holding off all of the ambushing Grublins. Spyro and the dragons were using their elements to burn or blow them away, while Jake and Xar-Reth were firing away. But more and more Grublins keep emerging from the ground. "I'm really starting to hate these things!" Jake yelled. A Grublin Fly began to fly away. "Don't let anyone of them get away! Or else more will come!" Spyro called out to Jake. "I think I get the idea!" Jake yelled. He aimed his assault rifle at the Grublin. "Spray and pray." Jake said as he the pulled the trigger. He completely mauled away the fly into a lump of rotten dirt as it flopped onto the ground. Xar-Reth brought out his hammer and whacked away any lunging Grublins as they splatted in pieces on impact. Then there was a large rumble on the ground and a Hero Orc emerged behind Xar-Reth. It lifted it's mace and swung it at Xar-Reth but he countered it by whacking his hammer with the Orc's, creating a large shockwave. It nearly sent everyone flying as they were flung to the rock walls, even the dragons, Jake and Sparx. "Jesus, Xar-Reth! Go easy with the shock waves!" Jake yelled. Xar-Reth was too busy with the Hero Orc. He rolled to his left to dodge the Orc from stomping onto him and then used his hammer to whack the Orc's mace from it's hand as it was swinging it. Xar-Reth then jumped on it's shoulder, pulled out his cannon and fired straight into it's head, leaving a large smouldering hole on it's head. He jumped off as it collapsed to the ground. The group kept on fending off the remaining Grublins until an even larger rumble below the ground erupted. Suddenly, a Troll bursted from the ground, which sent Flame and Ember to the rock wall, knocking them out. Jake fired at the Troll with his full auto shotgun but it was no good. It swatted Jake into Xar-Reth and were flung to the trees like a pair of flies. "Good thing that wasn't me." Sparx said to himself. Spyro ran to tackle it but it was swatted to Jake's super car and was knocked out. Jake's car suddenly started by itself. The troll then stomped toward Cynder which found herself trapped by the rock wall. Spyro slowly opened his eyes to see the Troll stomping toward Cynder by the rock wall. It then lifted a fist and was about to crush Cynder. Spyro was fully awake as he realised what was about to happen. "CYNDER!" Spyro exclaimed. He had to do something fast or Cynder will be killed. But nothing came into his mind but grief and worry. His eyes then flared blank white and his scales darkened to a faint black. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" Dark Spyro yelled at the Troll. It turned to see Dark Spyro glaring at it menacingly. "Spyro?" Cynder quietly asked. Jake and Xar-Reth woke up to see dark aura rushing through the ground. Flame and Ember found the dark aura rushing through the ground as well. The dark aura was surrounding Dark Spyro and he began to lift off from the ground. The dark energy circling Dark Spyro began to form a tornado and purple electricity erupted from the ground to Spyro. Flame and Ember ran to the forest for cover with Jake and Xar-Reth. "This is not gonna go well." Sparx said as he flew to the trees. "What's he doing?!" Jake asked. "You don't wanna know." Sparx said. The dark aura then formed a sphere with Dark Spyro inside it. Then, the fury was unleashed. An explosion of Convexity erupted everywhere, with waves of dark energy exploded from Dark Spyro and flares of Convexity meteorites exploding everywhere. The Troll was caught in the waves of darkness and it was slowly turned into stone and blew up into dust. The dark fires ceased as Dark Spyro slowly landed on the ground after his dark fury. Dark Spyro looked around to see the destruction he caused. He then turned to Cynder, which was taking cover from the fury, and gave a worried look. Cynder uncovered herself from her wings and turned to see Dark Spyro. "Cynder..." Dark Spyro said as he then turned back to his normal state. "Are you alright?"

"Spyro? You...but how did you control...?" Cynder trailed off. Spyro realised about what she was talking about. "I...I don't know. It's like...after we defeated Malefor...all that darkness inside me...just withered away." Spyro and Cynder realised about the others. They ran to the trees to see the guys sitting silent and still, breathing heavily. "You alright?" Spyro asked. Jake slowly turned to Spyro. "Yeah." Jake said and turned away. "Is something wro-"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Jake suddenly exclaimed out loudly in Spyro's face. "Jake, calm down!" Alpha said as he appeared over his shoulder. "You almost got us killed!"

"I'm sorry! I had to save Cynder!" Spyro said. "Okay, okay! ...I'm sorry I yelled at you, it's just... God, you scared the crap outta me." The sound of Jake's car came up on everybody's mind. They ran up to it to see it flashing it's headlights and revving it's engine. "Jake, is it just me or is your car trying to tell us something?" Alpha asked. Then there was a faint explosion up in the air. They turned to see a crimson red cloud in the air. "That's a signal flare! Alpha, can you locate where that flare leads to?" Jake said. "It's only about 15 miles from here." Alpha said. "That must be where the ship is! Patch the coordinates of that flare to our GPS."

"Already taken care of."

"Thanks." The Hermit's laugh came up from the rock wall. "The Dark Master's army will find you." The Hermit laughed. "Alright, that's it. You have 15 seconds to tell me what the hell were those things, or I'm gonna put a bullet through your head." Jake said angrily as he stomped toward the Hermit with a pistol to his head. "The Grublins were loyal to the Dark Master-"

"WHO the HELL is this Dark Master?!"

"He was a powerful purple dragon, like him." The Hermit pointed to Spyro. "What does that mean?" Jake asked. "The purple dragon is a legendary and powerful creature that is born every ten generations. They contain raw power far greater than any other dragon in all of the Dragon Realms. Able to master more than one element. The Dark Master, or Malefor, became consumed by his own hatred and malice, and for years, he had hoped for the destruction of this world but because of those two dragons, Malefor's plot has now been thwarted, yet remains of his army survived, hoping to avenge their fallen leader."

"And one more question: why are you so obsessed with getting under Cynder's skin?"

"Because, she was once Malefor's greatest soldier."

"What?" Jake turned to Cynder. "You're joking."

"Am I? Go on Cynder, tell him." Cynder was reluctant to tell Jake, since she is filled with grief over what she has done. "It's true." Jake could tell she wasn't lying. "You gotta be kidding." Jake pulled his pistol away from the Hermit and walked up to Cynder. "Jake, I can explain." She said. "This innocent looking dragon is this guy's strongest lieutenant? That is such bull."

"I was tortured. Corrupted when I was just a hatchling. Controlled by Malefor for his own purposes. I killed a lot of innocent lives, but now I am regretting it. All thanks to Spyro. He was the one who saved me." Cynder explained. It explains a lot to Jake. He always hated how it was like for a child to be tortured or hurt. Even when they deserved it. He then walked back to the Hermit. "I guess that explains a lot, doesn't it?" The Hermit asked. "Yeah, it does." Jake said. He clenched a fist and suddenly violently punched him unconscious, as he flopped down to the ground, eyes looking dim, which shocked everyone but Xar-Reth. "Douche." Jake quietly said. He walked back to the rest of the group. "He deserved it. Let's move." Jake said as he got in his car. Cynder looked at the unconscious Hermit. "Yeah, he did deserve it." She said to herself. The soldiers raced through the forest to the coordinates of the flare with the dragons on their tail.


	3. READ PLEASE

yeah, so...looking back on it, the whole sci-if soldiers with demon power thing does seem pretty absurd. Especially with the use of vehicles that...basically aren't typical military vehicles, like a demon powered supercar. I did make this when I was young so...I still had a pretty childish imagination back then.

I don't know if I'll get back into this fanfic anytime soon for a rewrite. Maybe it'll be completely different. Without all that childish like stuff going on.

The whole soldiers with demon powers thing was inspired by Clive Barker's Jericho, with the playable characters being "witches with guns" or something. Reaper was inspired by Sweet Tooth from Twisted Metal, a little too much perhaps.

So yeah the whole story just seems like a very childish and absurd mess after a few years, so basically, this story's cancelled. :P probably gonna delete it some point too.


End file.
